LOVE TRIANGLE
by Lova-chan
Summary: ' Uchiha Sasuke ya , nama yang bagus ' pikir sakura . perasaan apa yang akan dirasakan seorang Haruno Sakura setelah bertemu Sasuke ? dan bagaiman jika Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah punya pacar ? bagaimana kisah antara keduanya ? silahkan baca ya . dan reviews .dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya . oke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Drama / Romantis

Peringatan: OOC, Groves, typo,

Berantakan

Pairing: sasusaku

"Selamat membaca"

**Kehidupanku by : Lova-chan**

**Suatu hari sang bidadari yang tengah tertidur bernama sakura haruno.**

" **Sakura bangun nak ... "Mebuki lain (ibu Sakura)**

" **Hoam ... iya bu aku sudah bangun "untuk Sakura**

" **kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan "kata mebuki**

" **baiklah "jawab sakura**

**Sakura POV**

**Hai , kalian tentu kenal aku kan? Namaku Sakura lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura.**

**Yah … saat ini aku sedang sarapan dengan kedua orang tua ku . masakan ibu ku memeng sangat enak, bahkan tak ada yang menandinginya… (author : hehehe ^_^)… pokoknya nomer 1 .**

**Hari ini aku masuk kuliah 'menyebalkan' batin ku. Kuliah ku di universitas konoha. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku langsung berpamitan denagan kedua orang tua ku. "ayah,ibu aku berangkat" kata ku. **

**Sakura POV END**

"**ayah,ibu aku berangkat" kata sakura. "hati-hati nak" jawab mebuki.**

**SKIP WAKTU**

**Setelah sampai di universitas konoha , masuk ke kelas fakultas kedokteran.**

"**Ohayou… minna-san" kata dosen. Dengan serempak mahasiswa-mahasiswi disana menjawab "ohayou sensei". Dosen yanga bernama kakashi hatake sedang menjelaskan materinya. (sejak kapan kakashi jadi dosen ? jawab ndiri ya hahahaha )**

**SKIP WAKTU**

**Sakura tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang kampus.**

**Tiba-tiba sakura dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.**

"**Kyaaa…" teriak sakura. "hei tenang lah" jawab orang itu. "siapa kau ?" Tanya sakura , " hn, aku uchiha sasuke lalu kau siapa?" jawab orang itu yang diketauhi namanya : uchiha sasuke. " a-aku sa-sakura haruno" jawab sakura dengan gugupnya.**

**SKIP WAKTU**

**Saat ini sakura sedang berjalan pulang tiba-tiba sakura dikejutkan oleh cipratan air yang mengenai bajunya,,, dengan kesal sakura berteriak "hei kau beraninya?" ... 'Ukh menyebalkan' runtuk sakura dalam hati.**

**Mobil yang tidak sengaja itu langsung berhenti . dibukalah kaca mobil hitam ferari tersebut dan sakura terkejut dan berkata "sa-sa-sasuke-san?" dengan gugupnya .**

**TBC .. ^ _ ^**

**GIMANA? Ceritanya ? jelek ya? **

**Maaf ini fic pertamaku .. jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon maaf dan reviews …ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Drama/Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : OOC,Gaje,TYPO,**

**Berantakan,**

**Pairing : SasuSaku,SasuKari, and Ot**hers

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ

"Happy reading"

LOVE TRIANGLE

CHAPTER 1

Suatu pagi gadis itu sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah. Hari ini dimana ia akan masuk sekolah sma ternama di kotanya yaitu **'SMA KONOHA HIGH** **SCHOOL'.**

"hoamm… sekarang jam berapa ya ?" Tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini gadis itu melirik jam yang berada di kamranya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik ( masih terdiam )

4 detik

Dan 5 detik

"uwaaa… aku bisa terlambat aku harus cepat nih!" teriak gadis itu.

~SKIP TIME~

SAKURA POV

Hai minna-san ^_^ . namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku 16 thaun. Aku kelas XI-B IPA di sekolah sma konoha high scool. Huh hari ini hari menyabalkan bagiku, karena apa ? kalian tahu tidak ? hari ini hari per tama masuk sekolah setalah libur panjang kenaikan kelas. Aku sebal. Apalagi aku kesana harus naik sepeda. Huh. Saat ini aku sudah melihat sekolahku tapi aku harus cepat saat aku tahu gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup. " pak tunggu" teriakku. "pak….. tolong buka gerbangnya aku harus masuk. Aku mohon pak ?" kataku smabil memohon-mohon. " maaf…. Nona saya tidak bisa!" jawab pak penjaga itu.

" aku mohon pak ?...bapak tahu kan ini hari pertama semua murid masuk setelah libur panjang ? aku mohon pak ? " kataku.

" baiklah ….. kali ini ku bukakan , tapi jika kau terlambat lagi aku tak mau membukakkan gerbang untuk mu . MENGERTI ? " jawab pak penjaga itu dengan tegas.

Aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku. ' huh akhirnya bisa masuk juga , tapi aku harus cepat ' kataku dalam hati.

SAKURA POV END

NORMAL

Sakura terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah . dan dengan cepat akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya. Di sana ada papan yang bertuliskan **" CLASS XI-B** **IPA "**. Kelas itu bersebelahan dengan kelas **" XI-A IPA "** . sakura mengetuk pintu kelas itu " ma-maaf pak guru saya terlambat " kata sakura smabil merundukkan kepala. " Haruno Sakura ….. kau terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah ? hm ? " tanya pak guru pada sakura. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala . " baikalah ….. karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan…. Aku maafkan . silahkan duduk ! "

"baik pak ! " jawab sakura . ia langsung duduk . ' huh untung masih pertama masuk sekolah kalau tidak aku bias mati karena di hokum oleh nya , hu masih untung ' batin sakura

" ssst…ssst hei forehead kenapa kau bias terlambat ? " bisikkan ino yang ditujukkan pada sakura. Sakura menghela nafas " nanti ku ceritakan pada saat jam istirahat oke ." jawab sakura. Ino hanya mengganggukkan kepala dan langsung memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh pak guru.

~SKIP TIME ^_^~

JAM ISTIRAHAT

" begini pig….. liburan terakhir aku pergi ke rumah paman dan bibiku . kau tahu kan mereka bagaimana kalau ada tamu ? " jelas sakura

" hm aku tahu mereka seperti apa kalau ada tamu, karena aku pernah bertamu di rumahnya. ! " kata ino yang notabene adalah sahabat sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas dan melajutkan cerita

" di sana aku berlibur hingga malam … dan malamnya otou-san dan oka-san memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan setelah sampai dirumah aku belum mengantuk dan aku memutuskan untuk nonton tv hingga larut malam. ! " jelas sakura panjang lebar .

" oh jadi itu alasanmu terlambat ? " Tanya ino .

" pig… itu bukan alasan tahu , ." jawab sakura

" lalu apa ? " Tanya ino

" itu cerita bodoh . " jawab sakura dengan emosi

" sama aja kali saku. " kata ino

" makanya kalau liburan terakhir usah kemana-mana keless " jelas ino

" iya tadinya aku juga gak kemana-mana, ech ? gak tahunya diajak pergi tou-san dan kaa-san . menyebalkan ! " kata sakura

" udah nih marah-marahnya ? " Tanya ino

Sakura hanya mengganggukkan kepala.

" ya udah yuk ….. balik ke kelas bentar lagi mau bel " kata ino

Dan sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan.

~ DI TENGAH PERJALANAN MENUJU KELAS~

Bruuk

" aduh.. ? " kata sakura . lalu sakura mebuka matanya dan sakura menambrak seseorang.

Ino yang melihat kejadian itu langsung diam

Sakura langsung berdiri dan minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

" ah maafkan aku senpai . aku tidak sengaja " kata sakura

" hn " jawab seseorang itu. Senpai itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sakura dan ino.

' perasaan apa ini , kok aku merasa nyaman saat dia ada disini ' piker sakura

" hei sakura kau kenal dia ? " Tanya ino

" mana aku tahu , aku saja tak pernah melihat seseorang yang dingin, apalagi seperti dia " jawb sakura

" kau ini bagaimana dia kan murid sebelah kelas kita forehead ,

kalau tidak salah namanya uchiha sasuke ." jelas ino

sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja.

" hm emang gue pikirin ... ya sudah yuk balik ke kelas ." jawab sakura sambil menarik tangan ino

**T B C**

Bagaimana ceritanya ? jelek ya ? heheh :D maaf ini fic kedua ku .

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kekurangan . tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya readers.

Akhir kata** REVIEWS.** Oke ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Drama / Romantis**

**Peringatan: OOC, Groves, typo,**

**Berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasusaku,Sasukari**

**"Selamat membaca"**

Suatu hari sang bidadari yang tengah tertidur bernama sakura haruno.

" Sakura bangun nak ... "Mebuki lain (ibu Sakura)

" Hoam ... iya bu aku sudah bangun "untuk Sakura

" kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan "kata mebuki

" baiklah "jawab sakura

Sakura POV

Hai , kalian tentu kenal aku kan? Namaku Sakura lebih tepatnya Haruno Sakura.

Yah … saat ini aku sedang sarapan dengan kedua orang tua ku . masakan ibu ku memeng sangat enak, bahkan tak ada yang menandinginya… (author : hehehe ^_^)…

pokoknya nomer 1 .

Hari ini aku masuk kuliah 'menyebalkan' batin ku. Kuliah ku di universitas konoha. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku langsung berpamitan denagan kedua orang tua ku.

"ayah,ibu aku berangkat" kata ku.

Sakura POV END

"ayah,ibu aku berangkat" kata sakura. "hati-hati nak" jawab mebuki.

SKIP WAKTU

Setelah sampai di universitas konoha , masuk ke kelas fakultas kedokteran.

"Ohayou… minna-san" kata dosen. Dengan serempak mahasiswa-mahasiswi disana menjawab "ohayou sensei". Dosen yanga bernama kakashi hatake sedang menjelaskan materinya. (sejak kapan kakashi jadi dosen ? jawab ndiri ya hahahaha )

SKIP WAKTU

Sakura tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang kampus.

Tiba-tiba sakura dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Kyaaa…" teriak sakura. "hei tenang lah" jawab orang itu. "Siapa kau ?" Tanya sakura , " hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke lalu kau siapa?" jawab orang itu yang diketauhi namanya : uchiha sasuke. " a-aku sa-sakura haruno" jawab sakura dengan gugupnya.

SKIP WAKTU

Saat ini sakura sedang berjalan pulang tiba-tiba sakura dikejutkan oleh cipratan air yang mengenai bajunya,,, dengan kesal sakura berteriak "hei kau beraninya?" ... 'Ukh menyebalkan' runtuk sakura dalam hati.

Mobil yang tidak sengaja itu langsung berhenti . dibukalah kaca mobil hitam ferari tersebut dan sakura terkejut dan berkata "sa-sa-sasuke-san?" dengan gugupnya .

TBC .. ^ _ ^

GIMANA? Ceritanya ? jelek ya?

Maaf ini fic pertamaku .. jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon maaf dan reviews …ya

udah dirubah nih jadi reviews ya

chapter 2 isi ny flassback doang


End file.
